


connections

by error_era (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Sequel parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/error_era
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley, Charles' estranged twin, recruits Mystique as an assassin after she splits from The Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Secret Mutant Exchange gift! Drawn for BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy based on the following prompt: 
> 
> "Apparently for Wanted 2 there's gonna a new recuit for Wesley. He finds Mystique who has split from even The Brotherhood to become a for hire assassin. Wesley redirects her...and yes she knows he's Charles estranged twin :)"


End file.
